A Dangerous Plot
by Reyna Demonai
Summary: Set three years after the end of The Crimson Crown, this is the story of Aarin, a Demonai clan member trying to find his way in court and bring peace between the wizards and clans, and Princess Mellony, 16 years old and trying to figure out how she fits into the Queendom. But Aarin soon discovers a dangerous plot against Mellony, and they might be the only ones who can stop it!
1. Prequel: A Note

A/N: This wonderful series doesn't belong to me: it belongs to Cinda Williams Chima. I read this series on a recommendation from a friend, and I owe her a huge "thanks" for forcing me to read it; it was fantastic! Anyways, please read and review!

**Prequel: A Note**

_To whoever is reading this: I am writing now because I have gotten involved in a plot that is dangerous, and complex, and that I don't even know in full yet. All I know is that Princess Mellony is in danger, and I'm the only one who knows about this. Even Queen Raisa ana'Marianna doesn't know about this plot yet. My only chance to stop this plot is to run. I leave this letter in the hands of Ms. Margaret Gray, in the hopes that whomever she gives this to will understand that I am innocent of the accusations against me, and I would stand trial, but I can't stop this plot if I don't run. Please don't pursue me. Tell the guard not to pursue me. I need to try to stop this the best I can, and I can't say anything in the fear that this will fall into the wrong hands. I hope that when I return, the charges against me will have been disproven, and I will have stopped the plot. Goodbye._

_-Aarin_


	2. To Fellsmarch

A/N: This wonderful series doesn't belong to me: it belongs to Cinda Williams Chima. Please read and review!

**Chapter 1: To Fellsmarch**

_One Week Earlier_

Aarin sat in the forest, watching the sun slowly rise up over the trees and mountains. And for a few precious moments, it seemed that the earth stood still, and that he was alone with his thoughts. He sighed, thinking about what he had to do. But, at least it would get him out of these bloody mountains. He hadn't felt at home in his native mountains for a while, and that feeling had gotten even worse recently. It wasn't the home and sanctuary it used to be.

A loud voice interrupted his thoughts abruptly. Aarin flinched at the sudden noise, like a cat. "Lone Mouse! Hey! What are you doing?"

Aarin watched as Sky Runner approached.

Aarin hated the latest clan name fashioned for him by his peers. He was only sixteen, but he had already chosen his permanent name. Besides, the name "Lone Mouse" felt degrading and embarrassing. What was wrong with being alone occasionally? He didn't fit in as a Demonai warrior anyways. As for the "mouse" part: his pacifism was not weakness, despite whatever every other Demonai clan member thought.

"My name is Aarin." He replied in a monotone, as if reminding Sky Runner. Sky just didn't seem to understand. Or maybe, she just liked to annoy him.

Sky only grinned and sat down on the ground beside Aarin. "Of course it is. Anyways, whatcha up to? Ready for your big journey?"

"Yes." Aarin smiled at her. He was glad that his friend had come, even if he also kind of wanted to be alone.

"Good, that's good! Also, Night Bird said to tell you that she wished you Hanalea's luck on your mission." After Nightwalker had been revealed as a traitor, Night Bird became Averill Demonai's successor as clan head. Despite her youth, she had gracefully taken to her new job as a duck to water. While Averill was at the castle, Night Bird looked after everything going on in the clan.

Sky peered at him, "Hey, Aarin, are you okay? You seem even more quiet than usual."

"Yes." Aarin realized that he wasn't being convincing. He mustered up a smile. "I feel okay, I'm just… a little conflicted."

"About your mission?" Sky asked.

"No…, well, in a way, I guess. I just don't know what court will be like."

"Hey," Sky smiled at him, her brown eyes crinkling at the edges, "You'll be fine. I know it. You believe in this mission more than anything, and Night Bird _knows_ that, which is why she decided to send you."

"I just hope I won't mess anything up."

"You _won't_. Now c'mon! The sun is already rising! Let's go!" Sky Runner jumped up like the energetic person she was. Nobody could ever outrun her or outstrip her energy level.

Aarin reluctantly rose. "To Fellsmarch, I guess."


	3. Finding Peace

A/N: Seven Realms series doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Cinda Williams Chima. Please read and review! Thanks!

**Chapter 2: Finding Peace**

Mellony sighed under her breath, finishing her sketch. Eying the harsh lines of charcoal, she winced slightly, smudging them to make them look a little softer.

"Mellony!" Raisa had entered the sun-lit courtyard. "Hey, what are you drawing?" It had been three years since Raisa had become queen, and Mellony knew that Raisa was really making an effort to spend time with her and build a better relationship between the two of them on top of a queen's endless duties and meetings.

"Nothing much." Mellony replied dejectedly, staring at her drawing of the courtyard.

"No," Raisa leaned over her shoulder, "That is really good, keep at it! You're so talented!"

Mellony grinned at Raisa. "Only in comparison of _your_ artwork."

"Hey, stop being so smug! You know I can't draw!"

Mellony just grinned wider, "I do know that."

"You little imp!"

"I'm taller than _you_." Mellony retorted.

"I make up for it in my level of sophistication." Raisa teased, "At least _I _don't resort to cruelty to my sister."

Mellony laughed. "Peace?"

"Peace," Raisa creased her eyebrows slightly, "And speaking of peace, isn't there a meeting for the Queendom Peace Committee right now? When you asked to help in the Queendom's peace process, I thought you were going to take it seriously."

"Oh, no!" Mellony started shoving her charcoal and papers in her bag. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! I'm ten minutes late! Bye, Raisa!"

Mellony sprinted into the castle. Three years had passed since Raisa had become queen, and life had improved in the queendom. Neighboring realms were, for the most part, involved in their own affairs. Raisa had continued her initiative to improve education and quality of life in Fellsmarch, and to rebuild after the fire. The clans and the wizards were attempting to make peace, but that process was long.

Today, Mellony was going to a meeting with representatives from the clans, and from the wizards. She had volunteered to oversee this committee months ago. She had wanted to help the Queendom, in any way she could, and the peace process was especially important to her.

Mellony rounded the corner and paused, catching her breath and smoothing her hair, before entering the committee room.

Five people were sitting around a circular table. Amon was sitting closest to the door. Han Alister, head of the wizard council, and Fire Dancer, a wizard and a clan member, were talking together. Two clan members: a young man with brown hair and a middle-aged woman wearing a silver shawl, were talking quietly as well. The middle-aged woman turned to say something to Fire Dancer, when the room noticed her entrance.

"Princess Mellony." Amon stood when she came to the table, claiming a chair. The clan members and wizards stood up as well.

"Sit down, it's okay. Sorry I'm late," Mellony sat down and motioned for them to do the same. "I believe some introductions are in order." She didn't know who the clan members were.

"Han Alister, wizard. Spent summers growing up in Marisa Pines Camp." Han raised an eyebrow at her, as if to ask whether she had forgotten whom he was. Mellony didn't get along with her brother-in-law all the time, but she hadn't forgotten him. She would roll her eyes at him later.

"Amon Byrne, Captain of the Queen's guard." Amon spoke business-like.

"I'm Fire Dancer. I am a wizard and a member of Marisa Pines Camp." Dancer stated slowly.

"I am Silverthread. Clan member of Marisa Pines Camp," the woman in the silver shawl spoke assertively.

"Aarin. Clan member. Demonai." The young man with brown hair said laconically.

The room was thick with both hope and centuries of distrust, but perhaps a new era was dawning. Mellony wasn't entirely sure about the clan members at the table, and she didn't even know if peace was possible, but she was hopeful. "I'm Mellony ana'Marianna. This is the first meeting of the Queendom Peace Committee, and from now on, we'll meet everyday to find ways to bring lasting peace. Let's get to work."


End file.
